yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
W.T
Overview W.T is frequently seen through Somnium, either as a background character, talking, doing some things or giving problems to Thomas. In Me, he only appears through an event. Later on an ending in Somnium (ending #4), he becomes playable. According to the creator's blog, he originally was just an event done as a small in-joke. But he rose a bit of popularity, to the point that from time to time, asks are sent to him in the official ask blog. Appearance He is what seems to be a robot or someone in a costume. He's white with a armor that is almost completely white, save for the black pants and forearms. He has also blank eyes that almost never blink, along with a plain expression on his face that never changes. His appearance resembles Topman from Megaman 3, which, as far as it goes, seems to be intentional. It is implied that he only appears like this to humans, because his true full form would be incomprehensible to humans and drive them to madness. Personality Not much, or anything at all, is given about W.T's personality. Although his behaviour is creepy and most of the time unhelpful/hateful/psychotic, seeing as how sometimes he talks about burning Thomas's wounds with muriatic acid, in some events (and an ending), he harms the player, coupled with his event appearance in Me. However, due to his emails in Me and an ending, he may have a certain fondness over her. Plot/Past Don't read if you haven't played the game yet. While little to nothing is known about W.T, he has recurring and frequent appearances in Thomas's daydreams. The 1st layer ending implies that he actually exists, and he kills Thomas, and then faces the player. After some seconds of silence, he attacks the player. The 4th layer ending has him as playable character, replacing Thomas and letting him start out at an empty room. After exiting said room, he enters on a Nexus, and must go towards all the end of the areas shown in the place: Area 1 (Blue Sponge), Area 2 (Yellow Sprout), Area 3 (Red Root) and Area 4 (Green Pencil), seeing what is at the end. After seeing all the areas, a Nexus area will unlock. Said area is empty and mostly remnant of the Final Cavern from Mother 3. After passing through the rather empty area, you will enter a cavern and see Thomas crucified on a X. Interact with Thomas to see an event showing Thomas monologuing and getting increasingly corrupted. After said event, W.T will walk down, Thomas will disintegrate, then W.T will lay his helmet down, showing that he has a similar hairstyle like Thomas, and then the former will smile and walk out, leaving the helmet behind. Noise plays, and it cuts to Thomas's bedroom, in which he is shown to have fallen from the bed. Me shows up at the door and walks up to him, then the two exit the bedroom. The credits are shown then, along with him again. He also appeared in a short game possibly detailing how he became what it is, called Indeed, it's empty. Other Game Appearances and References Category:Characters Category:Genderless